This grant is center grant supporting research in such fields of cancer research as: 1. viral oncology 2. immunology oncology 3. regulatory mechanisms of cell metabolism 4. protein metabolism and immunochemistry 5. experimental and clinical cancer chemotherapy 6. RNA virus replication 7. host physiology.